Watashi ga Kuro desu yo
by Taka-2-veces
Summary: "Un grupo de 4 renegados van camino a Konoha en él camino se encuentran a cierto Rubio conocido, él era perseguido por alguien, ellos lo mataron" Bienvenidos a ¡Watashi ga Kuro desu yo! Donde lo que era Naruto cambiara por haberse encontrado con unas simples personas ¿Quieres saber mas? ¡No me andes de floj@ y lee la wea!
1. Prologo

Esta historia empieza un 10 de octubre, en una cueva cercana a la poderosa aldea oculta entre las hojas, antro donde una Pelirroja, esposa del cuarto Hokage, dio a luz a unos pequeños trillizos; Menma Uzumaki Namikaze un bebe rubio con su padre y de ojos violetas idénticos a los de su madre fue el primogénito. Kazumi Uzumaki Namikaze una beba de cabellos rojos como la sangre, iguales a los de su madre y con unos orbes azuladas parte de su padre, fue la segunda en nacer con diferencia de 1 hora. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze un bebe rubio de bellos ojos azules, él vivo retrato de su padre, pero con marcas 3 en las mejillas, nació como ultimo treinta minutos después de Kazumi. Llenando a aquel oscuro lugar con felicidad, alivio y amor fraternal dirigido a aquellos pequeños bultos que lloraban llenos de energía.

* * *

Pero todos sabemos algo. Nada en esta vida es totalmente feliz ¡Joder!

* * *

Tristemente en esta misma noche, justo en ese lugar, la tragedia de Konoha, ocasionada por el Zorro de las nueve colas, es decir, él Kyubi, comienza, poniendo en peligro a las personas de allí. Los pequeños infantes eran los mas vulnerables de entre todos, ya que un enmascarado llego para hacer acto de presencia liberando al monstruo y colocando en riesgo a todos, en especial a la familia del kage, contra quien pelea.

* * *

¡Y empezamos con más cambios!

* * *

Luego de que el rubio lograra vencer al enmascarado, decidio que sellaría al, anormalmente, gigante animal entre sus pequeños recién nacidos. Y justo cuando lo iba a hacer unos misteriosos encapuchados aparecieron, hicieron rápidamente unos sellos para sellar a la poderosa masa de chakra.

-no te sacrifiques, padre novato - hablo un de los selladores antes de realizar aquel acto, lo había comentado con una tranquila voz y una suave sonrisa en su cara demostrando seguridad ante sus palabras y acciones, luego, con ayuda de su compañero, atrapo al biju en los infantes.

La parte Yan de aquel poderoso poder que contenía la bestia quedo presa en él hijo mayor, Menma, la parte yin de aquella maléfica energía quedo contenida en la niña, Kazumi, y él espíritu y, por falta de una mejor palabra, cuerpo del demonio quedo en él menor. Liberando al hombre de una temprana muerte, a pesar de que en mundo shinobi, y en una época recién pasada, que estuviera fallecido a aquella edad sería totalmente normal.

-Cuídalos, papá primerizo- hablo un tanto divertido el otro sujeto misterioso, antes de largarse y desaparecer en la oscuridad.

* * *

Pero ninguno de estos son nuestro o bueno Nuestra protagonista, pero acompañaremos al menor de los tres hasta encontrarnos con ella.


	2. Piloto

_[0. Vida Pasada, Vida Olvidada]_

 _ **Pov Normal**_

para saber del pasado de nuestra protagonista vamos a viajar en el tiempo hasta dar con la noche del 15 de junio donde ya hacían 2 cadáveres y una pequeña de 6 años inconsciente en él pasto ensangrentado, la pequeña era castaña antes de ese suceso pues una vez llegaron dos encapuchados en busca de un o una portadora o portador de un inmenso poder vieron a la moribunda chica con ahora unas puntas negras en su cabello, ellos impresionados por la escena miraron con compasión y pena a la chica, uno de ellos la tomo en sus brazos al estilo princesa cargando él ligero cuerpo de la pequeña niña que se removía un tanto incomoda

«¿Donde estoy?» se preguntó en voz alta al verse en un bosque de arboles gigantes con unos pequeños riachuelos recorriendo aquel extraño bosque, no tenia ni la menor idea de donde estaba, algunas partes del pasto estaban cubiertas de un carmesí opaco mientras que otras partes de un blanco Hueso un tanto brillante pero en general era verde oscuro, la niña caminaba con discreción y cuidado mientras intentaba ver los alrededores pero la oscuridad del bosque no se lo permitía y tampoco iba a escalar uno de eso gigantes arboles, de un momento a otro los riachuelos fueron contagiados de un obscuro negro y poco después ese negro iba pasando como si se dirigiera a algún lugar en especifico la curiosa castaña corrió y corrió siguiendo aquel extraño negro que había estado por ahí, corriendo a toda prisa le alcanzo llegando a un lugar amplio y circular, unas luciérnagas , él negro salia de los riachuelos y él negro liquido tomo forma de una chica, una adulta de pelo negro que le tapa él ojo izquierdo, iris blanca y la esclerótica negra, parte de su vestuario tenia escrita los kanji de "sello" y sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad

 **«Hola»** le saludo la chica de cabellos negros sin obtener respuesta de parte de la castaña niña **«Te acabo de saludar responde ¿quieres?»** dijo totalmente enfadada por la irrespetuosa chica

«¿acaso te salude para que me saludes o acaso te conozco siquiera?» pregunto con descaro la de extraños ojos y miro con desden a la chica de iris blanca, sintió como algo se liberaba en su interior

 **Quien te crees para responderme así** la peli-negra era muy poco tolerante

«Ni siquiera se quien soy pero se algo» empezó a hablar «siempre oculte una chica arrogante detrás de una estúpida sonrisa falsa y por fin me libero, pero no para que llegue otra pendeja a venir a joderme ¡Ni siquiera se donde estoy! Y pues mirame contándote toda la verdad oculta en una falsa mascara de una falsa idiota» escupió de una, vaya! y pensar que tiene 6 años

 **«Vaya carácter tienes, pensar que tienes 6 años y no cuidas tus palabras ¿acaso tus padres no te enseñaron modales?»** pregunto burlona la misteriosa adulta

«Ni recuerdo si tengo, tampoco sabia que tenia seis y ni siquiera se si tengo familia :v lo unico que recuerdo es que mate a unos secuestañrados que me querian secuestrar»

 **«¿sabes tu nombre?»**

«Noup :u»

 **«Pos bueno, yo soy Yin la diosa de la maldad y al parecer después de tener tantos portadores de mi poder, tu has sido mi reencarnación»**

«¿eso me convierte en Yin 2 la secuela o que?»

 **«en primer lugar seria él legado o segunda, en segundo no, no te convierte en yin dos y en tercer lugar serias mi cuarta reencarnación»**

«entonces ¿quien soy?»

 **«¿Entonces tengo que ponerte un nombre?»**

«exacto»

 **«¿Que te parece Ai?»**

«no me llamare como el amor»

 **«¿Y Aiko?»**

«la misma wea Pero con "Ko"»

 **«¿Kaede?»**

«Nop»

 **«¿Mai?»**

«onessa :υ»

 **«:v ¿Emi?»**

«Nah»

 **«¿Kiari?»**

«No me convence»

 **«¿Kazumi?»**

«Presiento que alguien a quien odiare se llama así e.e»

 **«¿Kasumi?»**

«¿Que no es la misma cosa?»

 **«No, este es con "s"»**

«Aun así no»

 **«¿Yumi?»**

«Suena a cuando comes algo delicioso :v»

 **«¿Kanade?»**

«no me gusta»

 **«¿Yuka?»**

«Me suena a respetuosa y responable y ambas sabemos que no sere asi :v»

 **«Entonces me tacho a Natsuki de la lista :u ¿Naomi?»**

«No me convence»

 **«e.e ¿ no dijiste eso antes?** »

«¿Y a quien le importa?»

 **«A mi no, bueno, sigamos** **¿Shiro?»**

«Me suena a pureza :v»

 **«¿Kuro?»**

«¡Me encanta! Suena a traviesa y respetable»

 **«Aunque creo que es masculino y significa Negro pero te queda»** admitió la deidad **«Bueno necesito informarte de algo, ahora estas inconsciente y estas en tu espacio mentales, dos personas te llevaron a su "base" aunque en realidad es su campamento-»** la diosa fue interrumpida

«Genial ¡me secuestraron igualmente! ¡Gracias por Ayudarme mundo ¿EH?» grito la niña de forma sarcástica

 **«Shhh ¡dejame terminar niña!»** le respondió enfadada

«Te recuerdo que ahora me llamo Kuro, tu me pusiste él nombre ¿no~?» la niña cambio su actitud a una mas burlona

 **«si si, ahora estas en él campamento de dos personas, una de estas es él portador de mi poder, así que él poder mio que utilice ira a ti y él te entrenara, él otro hombre es él portador del poder del yang así que apenase recuperes irán a buscar su reencarnación, ojo no deben saber que ustedes son reencarnaciones, los entrenaran normalmente y les haremos creer que ya tienen los sellos ¿entendido?»**

«¿A caso tengo otra Opción?» pregunto la menor burlonamente

 **«Noup~ ¿sabes? me caes bien»** le dijo divertida la inmortal

«A mi también Yin-Nee» le dijo la pequeña sonriente

 **«Ahora debes despertar porque-»** la otra no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que la de ojos raros le interrumpió

«Huele a Comida! Me tengo que ir! Nos vemos Yin-Nee» le respondió la castaña sin darle tiempo a la peli-negra de contestar y despertó

 **«Niña, ya se que vas a mostrarte seria, pero vaya reencarnación me a tocado»** suspiro divertida al ver a la activa chica

—Uhh?— pregunto despertando la niña cubierta por una capa cubriendo sus ensangrentadas ropas, al acomodarse mostró su polera Ensangrentada

—Hasta que despiertas niña— Comentó un Peli-negro de ojos que pueden ser comparados con un zafiro oscuro, él chico no debía de tener mas de 18 años, se comportaba de forma amistosa e infantil delante se la niña

—Oye no la asustes Hiro— le dijo un chico bastante serio

—Pero, Taka-kun— hace un puchero

«Son... tan...» empezó a pensar la Pequeña castaña

 **«... Shippeables»** Término la peli-negra

«yo iba a decir raros» le respondió la niña

—Ammmm... Niña... Nos miras raro— le dijo incomodo él hombre rubio platino

—es que ustedes me secuestraron ¿o acaso quieren que me ponga a dar saltitos de felicidad?— pregunto la niña con bastante seriedad

—sin rodeos ¿eh?, yo soy Hiro, El que esta a mi lado es Takashi, un gusto—dijo él infantil peli-negro

—soy Kuro, tengo 6 años y no es un gusto conocerlos—dijo de forma honesta y seria la niña levantandose

—Con tu tamaño pensé que tenias cua- — él oji-azul fue interrumpido por un golpe en sus partes proporcionado por la chica que le pego una patada

—Nadie se mete con mi estatura— dijo molesta viendo al hombre retorciéndose de dolor

—T-tienes demasiada fuerza— atino a decir en pleno sufrimiento

—Kuro-chan, somos los portadores del yin y del yang y creemos que tu eres la portadora del yin— dijo él oji-rojo mirando un tanto impresionado a su acompañante

—¿y como lo sabes?— pregunto la menor

—Nosotros tenemos una habilidad de ratteo para encontrar a los portadores, ya que apareciste en una semana y media iremos a buscar al otro

—¿Por qué?

—Nesecitara tiempo para caminar bien

—oh, okey

La niña caminaba felizmente tomando la mano del peli-negro y al lado de ellos estaba él oji-rojo, los tres caminaban por la aldea de Suna, en ese mes y 15 días le había tomado confianza rápida mente y también le tomo mucho aprecio, ellos dos sabían lo loca e hiperactova que podía ser la niña, las puntas de sus cortos cabellos eran negras, además siempre tenia una mini coletita en él lado derecho de su cabeza, vestia una polera manga corta negra, shorts azules y una capa cafe oscura que le quedaba gigante pero a ella le gustaba, él pelo negro parecía él papa de la semi-castaña, ella le decía "Hiro-oto-san" u "oto-san" siempre, la gente les miraba impactados, puesto que él peli-negro sonriente era demasiado joven para ser padre, muchas veces se acercaron chicas atraídas por la belleza de los chicos pero siempre que se le acercaban al oji-azul la pequeña les decía "alejate perra inmunda, oto-san es demasiado para una basura como tu" o cosas por él estilo y Hiro le abraza y felicitaba por eso mientras que Takashi les regañaba diciendo que eso era malo, en un momento ambos hombres pararon serios

—¿Que pasa Hiro-oto?—pregunto la inocente niña

— lo encontramos— respondió seco Hiro

—¿Enserio? — pregunto emocionada la niña

—Si esta ahí— ahora le respondió Takashi apuntando a un niño castaño escapando de un adolescente que iban en su dirreccion

—Vuelve aquí mocoso!— gritaba este adolescente

—No!— respondía un tanto atemorizado él castaño

—Dejalo en Paz!— grito nuestra pequeña de ojos raros soltándose del agarre de Hiro y poniéndose rápidamente en frente del menor

—No te metas enana!—grito él perseguidor haciendo que la menor oscureciera su mirada

Oh oh

Se había metido con la estatura de la Niña

Y esta le pateo en los bajos

—No te metas con mi estatura— tanto su mirada como su voz eran sombrías

El adolescente solo se retorcía en su dolor

—G-Gracias por ayudarme— dijo él castaño nervioso mirando al adolescente

—no es nada— su voz y mirada cambiaron a algo mas feliz— soy Kuro ¿Y tu?

—Kyo— respondió él chico ocultando su verdadero nombre

—Kuro-chan! —Grito él conocido peli-negro y corrió a abrazar a Kuro— Y este que?—Miro con cierto toque de celos al pobre castaño claro

—¡Se llama Kyo!— Respondió alegre

—¿Y que le paso a ese?— apuntó con curiosidad al pobre adolescente él cual se retorcía de dolor

—se metió con mi estatura—sincero la sonriente chica

—Pero to encuentro de que tu estatura es normal para una niña de seis años— dijo inocentemente y de forma honesta él chico

—¿Nos lo podemos llevar?— preguntó la castaña abrazando al chico de su mismo tamaño, se había encariñado con él por que no le había dicho enana

—Primero hay que saber si tiene padres o alguien que le cuide si la respuesta es no solo nos faltaría preguntar a Taka-kun—respondio un tanto celoso, aunque escondiendo el sentimiento de molestia, de que un un chico abrace a su pequeña hija que ni siquiera adoptó legalmente o tuvo con una mujer, siendo un lazo de cariño lo que les une

—Emmm... De hecho no recuerdo Nada más que mi nombre y mi edad— sincero él niño un poco apenado

—Uh? Entonces ¿cuantos años Tienes?— le dijo fingiendo una sonrisa él peli-negro apartando a Kuro de Kyo

—tengo siete años años— se presento él niño

«¡ **Es la reencarnación del yang**!» Grito la Deidad exaltada

«es buena gente agrada» pensó sinceramente dejando de abrazar al chico y se dirigió a Hiro— Hiro-oto vamos a buscar a Takashi-san —sonrio

« _la reencarnación del yin puede llegar a dar miedo_ » dijo la voz de un Dios dentro e la cabeza del niño

«si...»respondio siceramente él Niño «Pero es tierna» sonrió ante aquel pensamiento honesto

« _Te aconsejo no decirlo JAMAS en voz alta, ese de pelo negro ya te mira como si pudiera matarte a través de su mirada»_

Y con esto podemos avanzar en él tiempo hasta ubicarnos bien en la historia


	3. 1 Vida Tranquila, Vida rencorosa

_[1. Vida Tranquila,Vida Rencorosa]_

 ** _Pov Normal_**

Como Naruto no es mi protagonista relatare su vida de forma resumida hasta encontrarnos con la verdadera protagonista, pero aquí va la historia de este Naruto!:

Su vida al Principio era tranquila y pacifica, todo era risas, familia Perfecta, cariñosa, amorosa, amaban a sus hijo por igual, los niños eran queridos por el pueblo ya que si no hubieran nacido todos estarian muerto, toda su vida era sonrisas, arcoiris, unicornios, mariposas de tres o mas colores vomitando otros colores, azucar, dulces y rosa por todos lados pero como me gusta ver al mundo arder todo esto duro hasta que cuando los trillizos ya tenian los tres años y medio los dos mayores al luchar por un jugete liberaron un poco del chakra del Kyubi, generando que la atención de sus padres se desvíe hacia ellos con la excusa de que necesitan entrenamiento, y por defecto ignoraron a Naruto, siendo este objeto de unas pocas bromas de sus supuestos y abundantes amigos

A los cuatro años Naruto entendió que no eran verdaderos amigos así que decidió romper sus lazos con todos sus supuestos amigos dando como consecuente que solo tuviera de amigo al pequeño Sasuke Uchiha aunque este no lo demostraba públicamente por petición del rubio, sus hermanos ya ni le hablaban y él pobre Naruto era totalmente ignorado en su casa y por la fuerza Aprendio a Hacerse una leche, pan con queso, huevos revueltos, arroz y onigiris, lo básico para no sobrevivir a partir de las sobras de la comida, aparte de ser víctima de burlas debido a sus padres poco atatentos o al menos hacia él eran poco atentos, ese año de su vida se lleno de traición y soledad

A los cinco años el menor era ignorado totalmente a excepción de su profesor, amigo y dueños del ichikaru ramen, los tres hermanos entraron a la academia (recordaron Naruto por milagro de la vida ) y él oji-azul se esforzaba en sus estudios a diferencia de sus mimados hermanos, las burlas se convirtieron en acoso y poco a poco su mentalidad y seguridad iba cayendo, ese año aprendió que era la inseguridad pero decidió mejorar y no rendirse para obtener la atención que tanto deseaba

A los seis años Naruto era considerado un prodigio , tanto en manejo de chakra y jutsus como en inteligencia esto segun su profesor y él tercer hokage además de algunos ninjas, pero su talento e inteligencia fue opacado por sus mimados hermanos los cuales ya se creían reina y rey de Konoha siendo alabados por la mayoría de la aldea por lo que él menor de los tres ya era víctima constante del bulling y ya había aprendido a lavar ropa, cocinar (lo básico), secar la ropa, leer y escribir con fluidez escribir

A los siete años Naruto había descubierto algo impresionante, en una de las usuales palizas entro a su espacio mental encontrándose con él Kyubi él cual con un poco de chakra le regeneró una vez la paliza termino, prontamente se hicieron amigos y él zorro le entreno un poco, en este entrenamiento pudo invocar a Kurama pero de tan solo un metro al ser su primera invocación, meses después sin querer invoco las cadenas características del clan uzumaki en uno de sus entrenamientos, las utilizo para protegerse pero no las pudo volver a invocar, en esta edad él chakra del Kyubi estuvo desapareciendo de los cuerpos de sus dos hermanos y kurama por fin volvía a obtener su propio y amado chakra

El día en que van a cumplir los ocho años él pobre pequeño de Naruto ya habia preparado su pequeña mochila para huir de alli, era él octavo cumpleaños de los trillizos en él primer piso celebraban a los dos mayores mientras él menor tomaba su mochila equipada con ocho emparedados, unos pergaminos de sellado donde estaba su ropa una carpa de campamento y cosas básicas y necesarias, él pequeño rubio llevaba su porta kunai con todos los que podia, él resto de kunais y los shurikens se encontraban en uno de sus pergaminos, en su ordenada cama dejo un papel que sus padres habían firmado sin darse cuenta en donde dejaba claro que a partir de ese momento Naruto dejaba de ser tanto Namikaze como Uzumaki siendo huérfano, además de que al lado estaba un papelito que mostraba la fecha en la que huyo, un mes antes de su temprana graduación oficial de la academia, Sasuke ya sabía de esto y una vez repasado todo nuestro protagonista temporal se paro en el borde de la ventana, la cerro y salto de esta, cayo rápidamente en la calle, respirando agitada mentemanos en él suelo, raspadas, rodilla iguales con un tenue sangrado y pantalones rotos, paso desapercibido debido a la gran bulla y cortinas cerradas del lugar, una vez recupero fuerzas y se regeneró corrió como pudo y lo mas rápido y sigiloso que pudo hasta llegar a la entrada, salio de la aldea sin ser visto por los dormidos guardias y poco después de salir cayo al piso rendido, él dolor de sus rodillas y pies le mataba ademas su casa no estaba muy cerca de la salida que digamos, ese dia habia entrenado bastante y había tenido clases, así que invoco al Kyubi de tan sólo un metro y medio él cual lo compadeció por su estado de medio muerto y decidió cargarlo en su espalda, llevando al pequeño rubio al interior de estos bosques ajenos a la aldea, una vez estuvieron lo suficiente mente lejos, Naruto prendió una fogata y armo la carpa, no desinvoco al zorro para obtener protección de este y así poder dormir tranquilo

Al día siguiente en Konoha Nadie se dio cuanta de su Desaparición, en cambio donde Naruto él y había despertado y entrenado por Kurama así que cansado y todo guardo sus cosas y se marcho hasta toparse con un ninja, un ANBU castaño de Konoha con mascara de pájaro, que al darse cuenta de quien era lo miro extrañado «¿Que hace un niño aquí?» y lo miro otra vez, ambos petrificados

—el hijo del hokage...— sususrro al Darse cuenta de quien era Pero Naruto ya estaba huyendo—¡oye niño! ¡Vuelve aquí!— dijo empezando a correr detrás del niño

A unos cuantos minutos de persecución nuestro querido rubio se topo con cuatro viajeros encapuchados de los cuales uno era mas pequeño que él, con el otro eran del mismo tamaño aproximadamente, y los otros dos eran dultos, altos de cuerpos fornidos, uno de los adultos se adelanto un poco, se saco la capucha y se agacho frente A Naruto para poder sacudirle sus cabellos

—vaya, nos ahorraste él viaje a Konoha, pequeño— dijo sonriente él adulto antes encapuchado dejando ver su vara y sus cabellos negros junto con ojos azules profundo cual zafiro oscuro mientras le miraba con cierta ternura y admiracion termino por cerrar sus ojos y sonreirle amablemente y de forma sicera dándole una sensación de seguridad al rubio

—¡Oye tu!— sonó las voz del ANBU sorprendiendo al rubio y un poco a los adultos, él encapuchado de menor estatura se puso en guardia como sacando algo de la capa esperando cualquier movimiento— aleja tus manos del hijo del Hokage— termino por amenazar al Peli-negro

—¿Que significa padre para ti?— murmuro él amenazado en tono serio, parandose se puso su capucha para sonreír maleficamene una vez ya puesta— acaso padre es ¿un hombre que te ignora a pesar de tus esfuerzos y talento solo porque sus supuestos hermanos engreídos llevan él chakra de Kyubi entre los dos? Ja! No me hagas reír, ese tipo ni siquiera sabe donde esta su hijo o si esta vivo Apuesto a que ese hokage tuyo hubiese muerto de no ser porque nuestros maestros sellaron al Kyubi— soltó otra carcajada

Y antes de que él ANBU pudiese contestar él sonido de metal deslizándose por él aire mientras corta carne a una inusual velocidad sonó y una cabeza rodó por él piso

Todas sus miradas se dirigieron al encapuchado de menor tamaño él cual tenia una katana muy grande para él alzada en él aire

—oh! Kuro no tenias porque matarlo aun— dijo "inocentemente" él encapuchado que anterior mente sonreía de forma maléfica

—No, ella hizo lo correcto, no debias seguir, él niño lleva pensando que su papá sello la criatura en ellos Creyéndolo un héroe —respondio él otro encapuchado adulto tomandolr el hombro con vierta aura de decepcion— además estabas alterando al pobre chico

—Kuro-chan! ¿Por qué lo mataste?— le pregunto una irritada voz masculina un poco, muy, infantil mientras se acercaba a la encapuchada menor

—el ya me tenia harta — dijo susurrando una voz femenina algo molesta e infantil mientras guardaba la katana en él lugar donde antes reposaba él arma blanca, la verdadera protagonista de esta historia, novela, fanfic lo que sea esta cosa escrita

El otro miraba a los encapuchados, estaba impactado, impresionado y por sobre todo aterrado al ver que la katana siquiera se mancho de sangre debido a su velocidad al cortarle la cabeza


	4. 2 Nueva Vida, Nueva Familia

_[2. Nueva Vida, Nueva Familia]_

 ** _Pov Normal_**

Y antes de que él ANBU pudiese contestar él sonido de metal deslizándose por él aire mientras corta carne a una inusual velocidad sonó y una cabeza rodó por él piso

Todas sus miradas se dirigieron al encapuchado de menor tamaño él cual tenia una katana muy grande para él alzada en él aire

—oh! Kuro no tenias porque matarlo aun— dijo "inocentemente" él encapuchado que anterior mente sonreía de forma maléfica

—No, ella hizo lo correcto, no debias seguir, él niño lleva pensando que su papá sello la criatura en ellos Creyéndolo un héroe —respondio él otro encapuchado adulto tomándolo el hombro con cierta aura de decepcion— además estabas alterando al pobre chico

—Kuro-chan! ¿Por qué lo mataste?— le pregunto una irritada voz masculina un poco, muy, infantil mientras se acercaba a la encapuchada menor

—el ya me tenia harta — dijo susurrando una voz femenina algo molesta e infantil mientras guardaba la katana en él lugar donde antes reposaba él arma blanca, ella es la protagonista de esta historia, novela, fanfic lo que sea esta cosa escrita

El otro miraba a los encapuchados, estaba impactado, impresionado y por sobre todo aterrado al ver que la katana siquiera se mancho de sangre debido a su velocidad al momento del ataque

—No la mires así, no debes de temer pequeño— dijo él Peli-negro tranquilo acercándose lentamente al Rubio él cual no despegaba su mirada del ninja

El no era cualquier ninja

Era un ANBU

¿como pudo matarlo tan fácilmente?

tenia miedo

Estaba atemorizado

Si la menor era un As con la katana

¿Como seria él Resto de poderosos?

—Oye ¿como te llamas?— le preguntó secamente la silueta de menor tamaño

—N-Naruto...—respondio en un susurro algo combinado con miedo

—Bien Naruto, Yo nos presentó —dijo él peli-negro— primero quitense las capuchas— dicho esto él resto se quitó sus capuchas para luego ser presentados por él Oji-azul—Bien, él peli-blanco es Takashi, él niño es Kyo, la niña es Kuro y yo soy-

—Hiro-oto— dijo Kuro tirando la manga del peli-negro llamando la atención de todos—T-Tengo sueño— dijo esto con voz debil y sin esperar sus reacciones la pequeña cerro sus ojos, a sus piernas se les fue la fuerza y perdió la consciencia en los brazos del oji-azul

—Diablos, había olvidado la cantidad de energía que gastaba esta técnica— menciono él peli-negro sosteniendo a su hija adoptiva tomándola en sus brazos —,Bueno, como ya escuchaste Yo soy Hiro— termino de decir él oji-azul encaminándose en dirección contraria a konoha buscando un buen lugar para hacer su campamento siendo seguido por los otros dos— vamos apresuraré, venimos a buscarte y no vamos a dejarte— dijo parando y volteando a mirar al rubio

—S-si!— corrió él rubio hasta alcanzar al peli-negro y Se puso a caminar a su lado

El viaje había sido tranquilo y bastante animado aun tomando en cuenta él que Kuro dormía y no despertaría hasta él día siguiente debido a aquella técnica, pero como él uso fue corto tardaría unas cuantas horas en despertar mínimo. Habían logrado llegar a un lugar bastante despejado con grandes arboles, estaba cerca de un río y había mucho césped, allí establecieron un campamento de cuatro tiendas para acampar, contando con la de naruto, las cuales sacaron de un pergamino de almacenamiento, una de las tiendas era para Kuro, otra era para los adultos, la otra era para Kyo, y la otra era para Naruto, Hiro dejo a la pequeña niña en su tienda de acampar la acostó en él saco de dormir, la tapó bien y salio a ayudar en la comida que preparaba Takashi, Naruto miraba atentamente él como hacían cuatro porciones de un almuerzo, pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en ese día, primero escapo, luego les encontró, como deconocidos le protegieron, no le insultaban, le acogían en su constante viaje y le hablaban como si lo conocieran de toda la vida Vaya cambio radical, de odiarlo e ignorarlo a querelo y mimarle un poco, Raro ¿no?

El rubio estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando la comida estuvo lista

—Naruto-san!— exclamo Kyo llamándole la Atencion—vamos! No vas a tener a mi brazo esperando todo él día él que recibas la comida— dijo haciendo un infantil puchero, pero él rubio miro él plato que le extendían ¿era para él? Se preguntaba él niño pero ignoro todo eso, agradeció por la comido y empezó a comer tranquilo en silencio

¿Hace cuanto tiempo alguien le hacia la comida?

Había pasado mucho tiempo por lo que no podía hablar con seguridad, si le preguntas te podría responder que desde que sus hermanos desarrollaron ese extraño Chakra, eso era seguro

El degustaba en silencio la deliciosa comida preparada por Takashi, a decir verdad era un gran cocinero y si no fuera por él ellos habrían muerto por intoxicación hace mucho tiempo, pues Hiro... Emmmm..., digamos que si intenta hervir él agua, esta se vuelve entre verde y morada, expulsa un vapor raro y burbujea

— Naruto— le llamo Takashi— ¿Sabes cocinar?— pregunto serio

—Si— respondió serio y cortante él pequeño niño

—¿sabes sobre pescado?—pregunto Takashi

—si— respondió cortante el rubio

—¿sabes que es lo que no hay que comer?—pregunto nuevamente

—si— volvió a responder

—entonces ¿por qué te comes algunas espinas de pescado?— le volvió a preguntar

Y ahí se dio cuenta

Comían pescado frito y él se comía hasta las espinas

—No me di cuenta— respondió simple y honesto y siguió comiendo

La comida paso tranquila si es que tranquilo implica estas escenas:

"—Taka-kun dame mi comida en la boca— rogó él peli-negro abriendo la boca pero en vez de comida recibió un puñetazo

—¡Uruse! Nunca haría algo como Eso— respondió como una tsundere él enfadado Takashi"

Si normal y tranquila con un par de ostiasos

Habían pasado horas, ya era de noche y estaban terminando de establecer su campamento en un lugar ya mas cercano al pueblo próximo, esa tarde habían entrenado bastante y se habían divertido mucho entre ellos, claramente sin molestar a la pequeña Kuro, la cual iba aun inconsciente, ahora todos menos Kuro estaban comiendo al rededor de una fogata

El silencio en el tranquilo lugar fue interrumpido por la voz de una pequeña somnolienta

—Tengo Hambre...— murmuro recién despertando la pequeña la cual aun inconsciente de sus acciones busco donde dormir nuevamente, termino eligiendo de almohada a Hiro

—Oye recién despiertas y ya quieres dormir— dijo divertido Hiro

—Tengo hambre—la voz de la pequeña le estaba exigiendo él pan que Hiro comía

Y le quito él pan de las manos

—Delicioso— saboreo él pan la pequeña niña ante la mirada de un Hiro molesto y a la vez sorprendido y triste

—Mi... Pan...— murmuro un derrotado Hiro ante la acción de la niña

—No no no, ahora es mi pan— le corrijio la niña volviendo a comer él pan

—Pero...— Hiro se puso en su estado mas sad

—Shhhhh... Ahora deja el aura sad para despues que me arruinas la comida—le callo la niña terminando de comer el preciado pan que anteriormente era del Pelinegro

—Bien es hora de dormir que mañana vamos a llegar al siguiente pueblo— interrumpió Takashi

—Nee~ Naruto-san~— Le llamo la atención la niña al rubio

—si?— preguntó un tanto serio

—¿Cual es tu apellido? — pregunto la de ojos raros

—No tengo— respondió él oji-azul zafiro

—en ese caso ¿Cual o cuales eran?—Hizo otra pregunta aquella chiquilla curiosa

—Namikaze Uzumaki— todos se quedaron serios al escuchar Uzumaki

—Pero ¿Que no los uzumakis son pelirrojos?— pregunto Kyo mirando fijamente al rubio

«Es por su sangre impura» respondieron ambas deidades a la vez

—Emm... No lo sabia— respondió él honesto rubio

—Mira ¿Quieres tener sangre Uzumaki pura? Así podrías obtener tu kekkei Genkai— le ofreció Hiro

—Bueno...— respondió el rubio un tanto dudoso por su respuesta

—Preparemos él ritual!— grito Hiro un tanto emocionado haciendo que él oji-azul le mirara extrañado

Ahí estaban los cuatro portadores de los poderes de dios estaban agotados, la niña dormía mientras un fino hilo de sangre bajaba de la comisura de su labio a su mejilla, él rubio ya no era totalmente rubio, ahora tenia mechas rojas, sus ojos cual zafiro claro ahora eran idénticos a un zafiro oscuro Una fina capa de gostas de sudor cubría sus brazos, piernas y casa, respiraba de forma agitada, estaba con las rodillas apoyadas en él pasto, con una mano se apoyaba y con la otra agarraba fuertemente él centro de su pecho a través de la polera, estaba en él centro de un extraño circulo con raros simbolos y él niño de ojos zafiro oscuro escupido sangre, le había dolido como nunca, le ardía él pecho como él infierno y para rematar su cuerpo agotado Rechazaba parte de su propia sangra, la cual ya hacia escupida en él pasto, todo se volvió negro para su vista y cayo rendido en un costado del suelo

Hiro con todas sus fuerzas llevo a la pequeña a su respectiva tienda de acampar, la menor había hecho demasiado ese día, Estaba agotada tanto física como psicológicamente debido a aquel ritual, además como su extraño chakra era especial para curar y adaptarse, le había dado al Uzumaki para que no se muriera o quedara peor, Takashi también se dirigió hacia su alumno y le llevo a su tienda de acampar, él también había perdido mucha energía y fuerza en aquel ritual, guardó y oculto la evidencia del ritual y Hiro se llevo al ya inconsciente medio rubio a su pequeña tienda y él junto a Takashi fueron a descansar en su tienda

La luz del sol se filtraba entre las verdes hojas de los altos arboles, mientras que el sol con total libertad surcaba por los celestes cielos que se adornaban de blancas nubes las cuales obtenían una textura esponjosa ante la vista humana, un pequeño niño abría sus azulinos ojos los cuales empezaba a refregarse, se sentó él su saco de dormir, ciertamente se sentía diferente pero no lo demostraba

«Acaso todo... ¿fue un sueño?»Se preguntaba él menor se había desilusionado y se alarmó al ver una sombra al frente suyo o bueno en frente de la entrada de la tienda

—Naruto-san! Hora del desayuno!— gritaba la pequeña sombra con su tono infantil y femenino sin perder aquel toque de sueño aun

Aquello le había aliviado mas de lo que se había imaginado, se sintió alegre porque no era un sueño

—Voy!— respondió animado él chico y como no se había cambiado ropa desde él día anterior Salio al tiro

—Ohayou Naruto! —Le saludaron todos al verlo

—Lindas mechas —comentoel pelinegro devorando su desayuno

—eh?— él chico no entendía mucho

—oh si! Ahora tienes mechas rojas!— comentó él castaño oscuro de ojos negros

—Se te ven bien!— comento la pequeña niña sonriendo y ya había devorado su desayuno

—gracias... ?— respondió un tanto dudoso debido a que nunca antes había recibido un cumplido

—Vamos! Come un poco mas rápido!— hablo él oji-azul Mayor ignorando él toque de duda anterior mente presentado en él rubio de mechas rojas

Iban caminando con las capas puestas a excepción del pelinegro ya que le puso si capa al rubio él cual llamaba la atención, el Peli-negro no era tonto, desde él inicio supo que tenia un parentesco con él Yondaime hokage y al ver de que era él vivo retrato del Hokage se arriesgó por decir que era él hijo del yondaime y ¡Bingo! Le a acertado y sabiendo su condición supuso de que no conocía él calor de una familia y se propuso acercarle y convertirlo en parte de su pequeña familia formada a base de cariño entre si, estaba dispuesto a mostrarle él amor de una familia


	5. 3 Buscando

[3. Buscando]

Pov Normal

Sabiendo su condición supuso de que no conocía él calor de una familia y se propuso acercarle y convertirlo en parte de su pequeña familia formada a base de cariño entre si, estaba dispuesto a mostrarle él amor de una familia y solo tenia que empezar con lo planeado

Primer paso: Comprar Ropa Nueva

Nuestros protagonistas ya estaban en una aldea cercana a Konoha y fueron muy bien recibidos al reconocer a Hiro puesto que hace pocos dias los habían librado de un grupo de ninjas renegados clase B, la cara de Naruto al enterarse podría valer una fortuna y cuando dijeron que eso lo hacían siempre fue aun mejor, la misión del día: comprarle ropa a Naruto, cosa que no hubiese sido tan difícil si tan solo no le hubiesen negado los dangos a Kuro

—¡Dan-gos! ¡Dan-gos!—. Gritaba la niña alegando de forma repetitiva, tienda a la que entraban interrumpían los murmullos, a veces la niña podia soltarse y se dirigía a la tienda pero era interceptada por Hiro, ahora la tenían como saco de papas y le golpeaba la espalda al pobre de Hiro

— Dejate...—. Murmuro molesto porque su paciencia ya se había ido por él caño hace rato

—¡Dan-gos! ¡Dan-gos!—. Golpeaba a Hiro

—¡Que te dejes!—. Le grito Hiro justo cuando pasaron al lado de la tienda de dangos

—¡Dangos!—. Grito emocionada ignorando a Hiro, le pego una patada en la cara lo cual hizo que este le soltara y ella pudiera escapar hacia la tienda de dangos

—¿Y como los va a pagar?—. Se pregunto Naruto en voz alta mientras Hiro buscaba su billetera ante la mirada divertida que le dedicaba Takashi al ver la expresión del peli-negro al no encontrar su billetera

Ella le había robado la billetera

— ¡Kuro!—. Grito mientras corría hacia a la tienda de los famosos dangos pero era demasiado tarde

Ella había salido de la tienda con muchos dangos en sus brazos pero como era pequeñita eran 6 o 7 dangos y se estaba comiendo uno

—Mi... Dinero... —. Murmuro él derrotado oji-azul mayor viendo a la feliz pequeña

—¡Dangos! —. Exclamo feliz la niña dirigiéndose al grupo mientras ignoraba a Hiro. — Naruto-san —. Le llamo la atencion. — ¿Quieres?—. La niña le ofreció uno a Naruto

—Gracias Kuro-san—. Agradecio él semi-rubio

Paso dos: que se sienta aceptado

Las horas pasaron y ellos disfrutaban estar en la aldea sin tener que pelear, jugaron, se divirtieron, comieron, Hiro se lamentaba por su billetera y Takashi le hacia bulling a Hiro por la billetera, lo normal

Naruto ahora llevaba una polera negra con su capa de color café pantalones café y sandalias ninja azules, algo bastante simple pero lo suficiente como para que no le reconozcan

Naruto disfrutó él día al no ser ignorado, ni ser golpeado, solo ser víctima de abrazos y afectó cosa que no le molesto en lo absoluto

Ese día estuvo lleno de sonrisas y risas, abrazos y bromas, llanto por la billetera de Hiro, un buen día que termina en todos durmiendo en un hotel en él cual se hospedaban esa noche

Habían pasado ya una semana viajando de pueblo en pueblo y hace tres días recién empezaba él entrenamiento de Naruto él cual aún no se podía acostumbrar, cada vez tenia mas mechas rojas, él semi rubio se dio cuenta del duro entrenamiento que hacen los niños y seguía día a día con gran determinacion, aveces también veía él entrenamiento que seguían los adultos motivando para entrenar u ser igual o mejor que sus amigos de edades parecidas

Ya había pasado un mes desde él 8 cumpleaños del ahora semi-rubio y ya no nos sitiaremos con nuestros protagonistas, por ahora.

Nos situamos en Konoha en la oficina del hokage donde él yondaime se acaba de enterar de algo

— Hokage-sama—. Hablo un castaño

—Que pasa?—. Pregunto Minato

—Su hijo, naruto, ha desaparecido—. Revelo iruka

—¿¡Que?!—. Se alteró él rubio, el nunca odio a su hijo menor, le quería como todo buen padre pero él temor a que él chakra del Kyubi se pudiera salir de control había logrado hacer que él oji-azul olvidara e ignorara a su hijo por completo y sin darse cuenta— Envien a un equipo de rastreo ¡rapido! No debe haber ido muy lejos si se fue solo—. Dijo y ordeno el Namikaze notablemente preocupado

—Hai!— Se limitó a decir el castaño cumpliendo con lo ordenado

En algun bosque lejano

—Naruto si quieres aprender kenjutsu tienes que poner bien él pie, porque si no mal giro y ¡Muerto!— Exagero Hiro haciendo un movimiento raro con sus manos

—me preocupa tu futuro—. Sinceró takashi tomando él hombro de Hiro

—Ehhhh?! Y eso por que Taka-kun?—. Pregunto haciendo un puchero él peli-negro

—tu mentalidad —. Dijo nuevamente él sincero Takashi

Y así como leían Naruto estaba aprendiendo Kenjutsu con su maestro Hiro el cual era inesperadamente habilidoso en este arte

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que inicio la búsqueda del semi-rubio, ahora se habían vuelto a acercar al país del fuego y se quedaron en una pequeña villa en la frontera del país del fuego debido a que cortaron camino, ahí llegaron a la villa que estaba en problemas

—Asi que unos bandidos tienen una guarida aquí cerca y les están robando—. Dijo él rubio platinado resumiendo lo que les habían contado

—Asi es—. Afirmo un hombre de edad avanzada asientiendo ante lo dicho por Takashi

—Ya veo—. Murmuro Hiro. —y ¿Cuando vienen?—. Pregunto ahora en voz alta

—J-Justo esta tarde...—. Dijo un tanto asustado él viejo después de todo eran bandidos clase A y habían matado a todo aquel que ayudara o buscará ayuda tenia miedo de que le mataran o a ellos en especial tenía miedo de lo que le harían a los pequeños que acompañaban a, según él, esos dos irresponsables

—muchas gracias Nakamura-san — Agradeció Hiro mientras que Takashi hacia una leve reverencia para posteriormente retirarse

—Bien, habrá que esperar—. Sentencio él oji-rojo caminando al lado de Hiro y después miro a los niños que venían atras.—¿Quieren pasear y después ir con nosotros?—. Preguntó agachándose

—Claro!—. Respondió Kyo mientras Kuro comía dangos, si, habían comprado dangos para Kuro después de todo ella aun podía repetir lo de la otra vez

—Bien, Hiro, acompañalos yo iré a reunir información sobre los bandidos—. Ordeno de forma justificada él mas responsable

—Hai—. Respondió Hiro. —Kuro ¿Quieres que te lleve?—. Pregunto el peli-negro

—ie, quiero ir corriendo junto a Naruto-kun y kyo—. Respondió la niña la cual había formado una buena amistad con Naruto

Y él oji-azul mayor fulminó con la mirada al pequeño ya mencionado

En ese mismo pueblo horas despues

—Hemos llegado a cobrar impuestos-—. Aviso un criminal de un pequeño grupo de tres siendo partes del grupo mayor

Pero nadie salio

Y eso enfureció a los criminales

— vamos a tener que buscar el dinero —. Murmuro divertido y a la vez molesto él mismo criminal y entraron al pueblo

— ¡Ay!—. Se quejo una voz infantil femenina que había chocado con uno de esos hombres

— ¡Kuro-chan/san!—. Gritaron dos voces infantiles y masculinas

— ¡Estoy bien!—. Grito en respuesta la niña

— ¡Engendros del demonio!—. Maldijo uno de los criminales

— Ups —. Murmuraron los tres divertidos niños al ver lo que causaron. — Corran!—. Gritaron y empezaron a huir de los molestos criminales mientras soltaban una que otra carcajada aunque en no tardaron mucho para toparse con ciertos rubio platinado y peli-negro

— T-Takashi-san, H-Hiro-oto ¡Juro que no mate a nadie!—. Se excuso rapidamente al chocar con los ya mencionados los cuales tenían un aura obscura a su alrededor

— ¡Waaa! —. Gritaron los otros dos siendo perseguidos por los tres criminales con los que habían chocado

— ¡Malditos mocosos! ¡vuelvan aquí!—. Grito él lider

— ¡jefe! ¡La niña se ha escapado!—. exclamo él de la izquierda

— ¡Pues atraparla!—. Grito con obviedad él líder del pequeño grupo puesto que jefe del grupo general de bandidos no era ni de lejos

Y entre todo este lio ataron a dos de los tres de los criminales sin que el tercero se diera cuenta, aun así intento tomar de rehén a la niña

—Vamos mocosa, no deberías escapar maldita niñata seguramente no pasas de los cinco años—. dijo y todo paro y se puso un silencio incomodo

Un aura de terror cubría a la furiosa niña puesto que decir que estaba molesta era poco

Un chillido fue él resultado de la patada proporcionada por la niña, la patada seguramente acabo con la descendencia del apestoso criminal el cual ahora sufría de una enorme agonía por su estúpido error

Nadie debía meterse con su estatura

Nadie

Ahora la niña pateaba nuevamente, con largas pausas y gran fuerza, él miembro del criminal quien se retorcía en un sufrimiento inigualable

Hasta a sus amigos les dolía esa horrible tortura

—Tengo... Siete... Años...—. murmuro la enfadada niña mientras forcejeaba para clavarle un kunai en su estomago, cerca de su miembro siendo detenida por su querido Hiro-oto aunque logró pegar una patada más fuerte que las anteriores ya que utilizó el agarre para tomar impulso y junto la fuerza que puso en su pierna le pego con rodó en su ya, seguramente, inútil extensión para aparearce

— ¡Perdon! ¡Perdoname! —. suplicaba él hombre llorando, hasta a los aldeanos le dolía

—¿Y si no tengo ganas de perdonarte?—. murmuro la furiosa niña con aquella aura aterradora

— ¡...Kuro...! —. Le regaño Hiro con un hilo de voz, el también sentía dolor ahí por lo que vio y la niña aprovecho esto para safarse del agarre

— ¡Te diré todo lo que quieras pero para!—. Gritaba llorando por él dolor

Y antes de que Kuro le intentará castrar nuevamente, sus dos compañeros le detuvieron, Naruto la atrapo con sus cadenas de las cuales tenia un mejor control y Kyo le nockeo temporalmente con ayuda de un sello especial

— ¡Naruto-san! ¡Detrás de ti!—. gritaba la de extraños ojos viendo como alguien desconocido se aproximaba peligrosa mente al bicolor

Al final los tres criminales les dieron toda la información necesaria

— ¡Hai! —. exclamó en respuesta él niño ya mencionado con anterioridad por su amiga y en forma de reflejo te clavo un kunai a aquella figura

— ¡Bien! Y con eso terminamos —. Dijo Takashi limpiándose un poco de sangre que había ido a parar a su mejilla.

Ellos estaban en un campamento de no mas de 28 delincuentes los cuales ya hacían muertos por diversas cosas. Los niños llevaban algunos cortes y ropa rasgada, los adultos también tenian, aunque en menor medida, rasgadas sus prendas. Todos estaban llenos de sangre puesto que los mataron a todos.

Te preguntarás ¿Como unos simples niños podían sobrevivir a eso?

Pues ellos habían tenido la gran suerte de que aquellos bandidos, o bueno la mayoría, no supieran usar chakra. Solo el jefe y tres más sabían utilizarlo y no eran unos grandes expertos precisamente por lo que ellos no presentaron ser una amenaza para nuestro grupito

Su manejo de armas era bastante mediocre y así los problemas disminuyeron en gran medida por suerte de nuestros protagonistas los cuales empezaron a caminar en dirección al pequeño pueblo

— ¿u-uh? ¿Ustedes son de Konoha? —. Preguntó el viejo Nakamura mirando a los ninjas, dos jounin y tres chunnin para ser exactos

—uhm, si estamos de paso pero quisiéramos saber si han visto a un niño rubio por aqui—. Informo uno de los chunin bastante desinteresado a pesar de estar hablando del hijo desaparecido del Hokage puesto que pensaba que era la culpa de la irresponsabilidad del Hokage y su esposa más la ignorancia del pueblo por lo que el no tenía nada que ver con eso además de que ya lo tomaba por muerto

— no exactamente —. Respondio pensativo el viejo civil al acordarse de los tres niños con capas que venían con los dos adultos, también con capas, ya que vio a el semi-rubio

—¿A que se refiere? —. Preguntó curioso uno de los jounnin del grupo

—vera, un pequeño grupo de personas llego aquí por un descanso y en ese grupo había un niño pequeño con su pelo rubio y a la vez rojo —. Explico el anciano

—¿Como era el grupo? —. Pregunto el otro jounin puesto que aquello le daría algo de la información que necesitan

— Pues bueno eran dos adultos jóvenes e irresponsables que se supone que cuidaban a tres niños, una niña, un niño, y el que les mencione—. Volvió a responder el viejo

— ¿dijeron algun nombre en especifico?—. Preguntó el primer jounin

— bueno los adultos se presentaron como Hiro y Takashi luego llegaron los niños y la niña a pedir unos dangos, creo que la niña se llamaba Kuro —. Dijo al hacer memoria el viejo

—ya veo —. Murmuró pensativo el segundo jounin

—¿Hay algún lugar donde quedarse?—. Preguntó el primer jounin

— a tres casas hay una buena posada—. Dijo el señor Nakamura

— gracias—. Agradecieron los ninjas llendo al lugar ya mencionado


End file.
